Subconscious Regression
by guillotineghosties
Summary: Yosuke has a dream in which he finds himself in bed with Souji and the twin sister he never knew the other had. He doesn't want to wake up.


When he opens his eyes, he's lying in a lavish bed softer than the memory foam mattresses that are going for 50,000 yen at Junes. The ones that he takes the occasional nap on during those early morning, empty shifts his dad sticks him with at least once a month.  
It feels nice, but his mouth is dry and his throat is itchy, and his body is currently made of lead and he can't even muster up the strength to sit up until he notices that the mosaic painted ceiling is unfamiliar and he doesn't actually know where he is. And his ass is sore. Like his rear was shoved onto concrete.

Yosuke jolts fully awake; the air is cool against his bare skin.  
He's naked, with the comforter crumpled around his waist, and he's questioning what the hell is going on when a body stirs next to him to his right.  
He gulps.

_Oh, god. Please, no._

He hadn't been drinking or doing anything questionable. In fact, he remembers specifically lying down in his own bed last night and going to sleep there.  
Did someone carry him off while he was unconscious?  
No, way, because even Yosuke isn't that heavy of a sleeper.

He turned to the slumbering body next to him, and his heart fell then fluttered at the vision of Souji peacefully lying there.  
His eyes were closed, mouth agape, exposed chest rising and falling with each shallow breathe…he looked beautiful like this.

Yosuke's eyes darted around the rest of the room; he didn't see his or Souji's clothes, but the pile of collared shirts and shorts in the corner must have belonged to them? There's a huge storm window—the room itself is more than spacious, with closed purple curtains that allow a dim wave of light to illuminate the room enough to see.  
The walls were painted a dull yellow color, with a painting of a fox hanging neatly above the nightstand.  
There's a chalice there.

He remembers that he's thirty and grabs the container, gauging the clear liquid inside as water.

This must be a dream, he figures.

He's never been able to eat or drink this vividly and realistically in a dream before, but it has to be a dream. Because that's the only way he's ever been in the same bed as Souji, and it's only in his wet dreams that he sees Souji out of his clothes.

Since this is a dream, Yosuke decides to enjoy it for as long as it lasts.

He sighs, then nearly jumps when the voice whispering at him from his left isn't Souji's—it's a girl's.

"Thirsty?"

The remaining water in the chalice spills over his chest as he turns over to see a girl that he knows is Souji's sister, sitting up on her elbow, just as nude, with fair skin and bright eyes that mirror her brother's.  
He isn't sure how he knows who she is, because her face isn't nearly as sharp and her hair is darker and her bangs messier, but the encyclopedia of inherent knowledge inside of dreams is always absolute in the present time unconscious submergence.  
He has the feeling that she moved to Inaba once.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah," He whispers back, not able to divert his eyes away from her breasts that are exposed and so plump under a set of finely defined collarbones.

A girl is naked and in bed with him.

This is one of those dreams, huh?

She brings a curled hand over her mouth and giggles. "Yosuke, you're so cute!"

"C-Cute?" He can feel his cheeks turning red.

"Adorable." She sits all the way up and combs her fingers through his hair. "You're up early. Something bothering you?"

"Well—" He rubs his neck, pulling his eyes from her as to gather his thoughts. He can't think when a set of tits is in his line of vision. "What's going on?"

She audibly laughs, and suddenly he feels embarrassed because this could easily evolve into a nightmare if he isn't careful. Another nightmare where girls sneer and poke fun at him and flock to Souji like lost little sheep.

"Yosuke, did you drink too much? It's okay, I think we all did." She rubs his back tenderly. "That was one hell of a celebration. I don't think I've ever seen Bro so hung over!"

"I am not," Souji mumbles, then sighs heavily and sits up, opening his glazed eyes. He rubs at them. "I'm fine, really."

Yosuke notices it then, when Souji is wiping the sleep from his eyes, that on his left hand is a golden band with inscriptions in another language wrapped around his ring finger.

His heart might as well be pumping adrenaline into his veins when he looks at his own hands.  
They match.

"Are you alright?" She sounds worried and brushes moves her hand to his shoulder.

She has one, too.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nearly gasps. "I'm fine."

"He's probably just horny," Souji says in a very matter of fact voice. "You know how he gets."

"What a puppy!" She pokes his cheek and giggles.

Souji slides a hand under the blanket and up Yosuke's thigh. "You know she's just teasing," he says before the other can properly react, and he kisses his cheek.

Souji's lips are just as soft as he'd always imagined, and feeling them on his skin sends jolts of electricity through his skin.

His sister follows suit and kisses his other cheek, and he comes to the realization that they aren't just siblings, they're twins, which makes it unnerving when they exchange an opened mouth kiss just inches from his face.

It's too erotic. And it's going straight to his dick.

"See, Sis? I told you." Souji flings the covers from them collectively, revealing Yosuke's hard on and his own. "I know his habits."

Yosuke instinctively cups his hands over himself. "Wh-what are you—" he stops himself there.

Is he really going to say no to Souji seducing him?  
And a female Souji?  
Both?  
At the same time?  
Of course not.

"You're right, Bro!" The girl chimes and he's pushed down by the delicate force of her hands shoving him onto his back.

"We have all week, Yosuke." Souji says patiently, yet glides the tips of his fingers below Yosuke's belly button, until he's grasping the hardened cock in his hand and stroking him to full length. "By the time we go home, you're going to be burnt out."

His sister kisses along his jawline and sighs, the heat of her breath hitting his skin and feeling all too vivid. "We'll be busy with royal duties when the honeymoon is over, anyway. Might as well enjoy ourselves. Right, Yosuke?"

Yosuke quickly nodded. Yes, of course.  
He'll have to change his boxers when he woke up in the morning, when this was over, but it would be worth it because the last time he'd dreamed about Souji having sex with him, he was bent over a desk after school wearing that girl's uniform (which made his legs look really nice) and was getting fucked so hard he drew the attention of some girls still in the building. Their laughing at him and pointing, snapping pictures with their phones, woke him in a bitter mood that morning.

But this—no, this wouldn't turn out like that because they were all alone now and a girl was here. It wasn't completely gay. Nothing to laugh at.

He feels a pair of lips wrap around the head of his cock, and a tongue slowly dart around the slit.  
And then pressure as that same tongue swirled around his length, tracing the veins.  
Souji is sucking him off.  
His sister is kissing him on the mouth, her tongue comparably smaller, but she tastes sweet and like something strong and ironlike that he can't quiet pinpoint. Blood? No? Alcohol? Oh, right, they had been drinking the night prior.

He lets her and is wrapping an arm under her and pulling her body closer to him before he even realizes what he's doing. Those soft, round breasts press against him; they're nicer than any girl's at school (not that he's seen any of them naked). The way she combs her fingers through his hair and the way Souji is deepthroating him now causes him to buck his hips upwards.

_Oh god, I'm gonna cum in his mouth—_

Before the coiling and heating in the pit of his stomach can run its course and shoot out his cock, Souji abruptly pulls away, draws his hand back, and slaps his sister on the ass hard enough to echo. "Hey."

She pulls away from Yosuke, eyes half lidded. "What?" She doesn't sound angry. Like this is a normal thing between twin siblings, or at least between them.

He smiles patiently, the same smile he gives Yosuke when he's knocked down in battle and finally pulls himself together. Proud. Admiring.  
"I just said, 'he's ready', weren't you listening?"

Yosuke wasn't, either, because he couldn't hear a thing save for his heart beating from his chest and his internal pleas to not wake up until he came. This had to be the best sex—or dream of sex—he's ever had, and he hopes to everything holy that he remembers it.  
He'll get off to this for weeks.

Almost systematically, she straddles herself over his hips while Souji sits himself up on his elbows, then moves up to Yosuke's opposite side. "I'll wait until you finish with him. That gives me time to remember what I did with that lube from last night."

She handles his cock almost delicately, wrapping fingers around the base and guiding it into her wetness. It's unlike anything he's ever felt before, tight and pulsing and inherently _amazing_ to feel sliding up and down.  
Her soft voice moans as she rides him, balancing herself with her hands just above his hip bones. He can't his eyes off of the way her breasts are bouncing until a hand cups his face and pulls his attention from her.  
Souji is kissing him next, more aggressively than his sister, sucking his bottom lip.

"Souji…" The other boy is stealing his breath, and his entire body feels like it's on fire, breaking out into a sweat. "Fuck, I love you."  
He might as well say it, get it off his chest; maybe he'll be able to better deal with seeing girls flock around Souji at school tomorrow, like they always do.

There's satisfaction in the way that Souji smiles at him and presses his forehead into him so that their noses are just centimeters apart. "I love you, too, Yosuke."

He's cumming before he realizes it, gripping Souji's wrist and finding himself drawn into those soft grey eyes that might as well absorb Yosuke's soul.  
The girl's tightness squeezes him, and he hears her saying something. She lays across him, and pants into his shoulder opposite of her brother.

She makes an audible whine. "Wow, I'm still so sore from last night…" But she doesn't seem to be in pain. If anything, when she says that, her insides contract again.

He feels the need to comfort her, so he pets her head laughs. "Yeah, me too."

Souji springs up, reaches under the pillow, and pulls out a bottle of lube. "Oh, right. Here it is." He clicks the glass container for emphasis, then starts unscrewing the lid.  
Yosuke has the suspicion that Souji hadn't actually forgotten.

She gets off of him, lazily lifting her hips and letting herself fall back onto her side with a tired sigh. "Th-that was great…"

Yosuke hadn't noticed it before, because he doesn't like to get caught staring, but Souji is just as hard as he was and now he's squiring some of that chilly clear liquid into the palm of his hand and smearing it along his dick.

"Go ahead and turn over, Yosuke." His voice is shaking with anticipation.

Yosuke almost instantaneously obeys, turning over onto all fours, anxiety washing over him as Souji moves behind him and dabs the tip of his cock against Yosuke's ass. "I'll try to be gentle with you. Don't want you crying again."

"I'm not going to cry!" He wants to already.

"Suit yourself…"

Souji tries to still treat him carefully, though, sliding himself into him with delicacy, only holding onto Yosuke's waist (hands still wet with that cold, slimy lube) once he'd pushed himself inside completely.  
It's stretching and it hurts, but he's full and the knowledge that Souji is inside of him is enough to make Yosuke hard again.

"Tell me if I hurt you."

Who would have known Souji would be so sensual about it?  
In his other dreams, Souji was mostly quiet and only out to get off—maybe that's because Yosuke doesn't believe that he could have him any other way.

The aching and the burning inside turns to pleasure and adrenaline as Souji slides out only to thrust back inside of him, each time making Yosuke hotter, gasps and moans escaping from him. He hopes the pillow muffles him out.  
This is embarrassing.  
Especially knowing that his ass is in the air, and the hot girl that just had sex with him is right next to him watching the whole thing, her brother pounding into him.

He's so consciously aware of everything he's feeling now that he almost doubts that he's actually asleep—the way Souji's dick twitches inside of him, how his ass squeezes him against his will, the wet sound of Souji's balls slapping against him, his own quick breathing making his throat dry—and he hopes that he isn't.

Yosuke wants to believe that this is reality, whatever it is, and that Inaba is just a nightmare in which one lover doesn't exist and the other is disinterested in him on account of the opposite sex and likely because he misses his sister.  
Inaba had always felt like a bad dream, a surreal compilation of hardships from being the subject of rumors around school to being forced to work in Junes, where he only drew more disdain from the townspeople.  
That had to be it.

He wants this to be real.

It has to be real, because a girl has never so much as touched him, let alone hold his hand while he's getting fucked, and Souji would never otherwise feel romantically towards him.

"I'm close, Yosuke…"

Souji's voice is barely audible. "You know, I—"  
What he says next, Yosuke can't make out, but he's filled with something warm that stings his internal cuts, and Souji is moaning, fingers clenching his skin.  
Yosuke feels like he could melt now, just dissolve into the bed, and damned if he isn't already getting a hard on again.

This is right, it's the most right thing he's ever experienced, and if not for his memories of the waking world this entire morning would have felt more than natural.

He's supposed to be with them, supposed to make love to them like this and touch them and give them little gestures of affection throughout their day to day lives. They're supposed to talk about their day together, how royal duties are a bore, and how one day they'll take a voyage to the shadowlands for some grand adventure, and then…and then...

And then there's the harsh, abrupt siren of an alarm clock.

Life sucks more than when he has to wake up in the early morning hours, throw away his boxers, and simmer in disappointment while he showers.

He wonders if forgetting his dream would be better, because now he's left yearning for something that was just some kind of subconscious wish fulfillment. The wish to be intimate with Souji, but for it to not be gay—that's why the girl was there. Because Souji never mentioned having a sister, and he doubts that she has a twin sibling that got sent off to live with another relative.

He isn't psychic or intuitive—or a girl—and so he wants to just skip school and spend the day playing video games to get his mind off the subject.

As he expected, Souji has plans to spend after school with the music club (and that timid girl who's always clinging to him).

But in the evening, Souji tells him, they can hang out and talk since it's important.

Yosuke winds up not asking him if he has a sister. He knows he doesn't. It's ridiculous.  
_He's_ being ridiculous.  
He doesn't mention the dream or ask about Souji's sibling status, but instead tells him that he was wondering if he'd work with him next week when sales are projected to be slightly higher.

Souji probably knows that's bullshit, but agrees, anyway, sitting on his futon and studying Yosuke with curious eyes.

He knows when Yosuke is lying or trying to cover up his intentions, but doesn't push him to talk about it if he isn't ready.  
Yosuke likes that about him.

So instead they talk about school, how exams are coming up soon and that Yosuke needs to study more, and that Souji will help him study.

When Nanako calls Souji down to the kitchen, screaming that she's burning the stew and that she can't find her standing stool, temptation proves too great for Yosuke and he begins searching the room for any old family photos Souji might have brought with him to Inaba.

There aren't any in the drawers or under his bed, and under his mattress there's not even a porno magazine.

But under his pillow is a tiny bottle of unopened, clear lubricant, and Yosuke forgets how to breathe.


End file.
